Resurgent
by AGF
Summary: The world rebuilt itself, all because of the sacrifices of one girl, Beatrice Prior. But in saving the world, she lost her life. Tobias Eaton lost his reason to live. A single experiment done out of pure desperation, out of love can change it all. A serum that brings life to the lifeless. But at what cost? What is the price of one's life? Resurgent is just my interpretation of it!
1. Chapter 1

**_T_** ** _he world rebuilt itself, all because of the sacrifices of one girl, Beatrice Prior. But in saving the world, she lost her life. Tobias Eaton lost his reason to live. A single experiment done out of pure desperation, out of love can change it all. A serum that brings life to the lifeless. But at what cost? What is the price of one's life?_**

 **AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **ONE**

Tris

Beep. Beep. Beep. An annoying noise woke me up from my sleep.

My head hurt a little and I couldn't open my eyes, they felt heave, so heavy. I could hear my pulse throbbing in my ear and my throat burning, aching for water.

"She's waking." I heard a voice but I couldn't open my eyes, every inch of my body hurt.

"Beatrice." I hear a frantic voice. My brain hurts.

God. Why is everything so loud?

"Beatrice, if you can hear me, please squeeze my finger." I hear a man's voice, a familiar voice.

I don't know who he is. Maybe I do, but I can't process anything.

I slowly try to do as he said but my veins feel like sandpaper.

Finally, I summon as much will power as I could and squeeze his finger.

"Cara. Check on the others. See if it worked for everyone." He says and it finally clicks. Caleb. My brother.

I try to open my eyes again and this time I can.

"Beatrice. I'm so glad you're alright." He said holding my hand.

"To—" I try to say but only a broken noise comes out.

"Here. Drink some water. Your throats dry." He says and I greedily gulp down the water as he holds it to my lips.

"Caleb." I say when I can finally speak again, though my voice is hoarse.

"Yes, Beatrice." He smiles.

"Where is Tobias?" I ask.

"He doesn't know you're here." Caleb says as his smile fades.

"Why?" I ask.

"Beatrice," he starts.

"Tris." I correct him.

"Tris. What was the last thing you remember?" he asks.

I try to recall what happened. I remember taking Caleb's place and going in there. Surviving the death serum. And David. David shooting me.

"Caleb. David shot me. I thought I was going to die. How long was I out for?" I ask urgently, needing the truth immediately.

"Tris. You were dead for over a year." He mumbles and I look at him in absolute shock.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **TWO**

Tobias

After my conversation with Christina I head back to my apartment and decide to get some work done.

It took a lot of courage for me to let go of Tris. Memories of her were welcome at times like now. I remembered teaching her to fight. I remember our first kiss, two Abnegations learning to be Dauntless.

When I think of her I try to imagine what she would think of this new world, the world she helped create, the result of her sacrifice.

Everyone in the city knew of Tris.

When Johana Reyes became one of the city's representatives she brought Tris's sacrifice to light. Then every word she said felt like a stab.

Everyone talked about how they were grateful for Tris's sacrifice.

I wasn't. I wasn't grateful she died.

I was heartbroken. Even two years later, there was nothing I wouldn't give to get her back.

But. Alas. I came to terms with it.

At first, I thought it was just a nightmare. That there was nothing wrong. That I would wake up any moment next to her and see her sleeping face.

But I wouldn't.

The government had elected leaders who represented the people. The people had the right to know what was happening.

We had a written constitution and everything.

The right to information was one of the most important rights.

Our old world crumbled because of secrets and we weren't about to let that happen again.

People from the fringe moved into the city all the time. We had been trying to build a life for our people where we weren't under the control of anyone. Everyone was equal.

A place where factions didn't divide us, nor did being genetically damaged or pure. No matter what we were, we were equal.

If Tris was alive, I know she'd be proud to see what happened. She'd be proud of she left behind. She'd be proud of me. That was all I needed.

A knock on my door brought me out of my thought and I got up.

I had been sitting on my bed doing nothing since I got back from zip-lining.

I breathe catches as soon as I open the door.

 _Tris._

 _No._ I tell myself. She's dead.

"Tobias." She whispers coming closer and I move back.

Why am I doing this to myself? Dreaming about her always derails my progress.

My movement causes her hand to drop and a saddened expression to come across her face.

"Tobias." She tries again but doesn't come closer.

"You're dead." I say.

"No. I'm right here." She says.

"I can't do this to myself. It hurts to much to wake up." I mumble to myself.

"But Tobias. I'm alive." She says taking my hand and puts it over her heart.

"You feel my heartbeat?" she asks.

"It can't be." I mumble. None of my dreams were this vivid.

I could feel the sensation between our skins and the beat of her heart.

"How?" I ask finally letting myself believe it could happen.

"Caleb." She said and hugged me. I let myself revel in her warmth. Right now, all that matters was the fact she was here.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **THREE**

Tris

I was dead for over a year?

"Caleb. That's not possible." I start.

"Tris. We are going to scatter your ashes." He says.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"The idea came to me right after you died so I hid your body in the ruse of cremating it. The ashes aren't yours. It wasn't human ashes. It's not just yours. Cara and I tried to get as many people we could. We'd been working on the life serum for over a year when it finally worked. But your bodies weren't strong enough to come back. We managed to heal your physical wounds easily with medicine but the other wounds were harder to work with, but we did. And now you're back." He said smiling.

"How many others?" I ask.

"Not many. We could only find a few. Tori, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, a few Abnegation bodies we could manage to gather, and other faction casualties too." He says.

"Caleb. It can't be that easy." I say.

"Beatrice. I couldn't. You were my only family. How do you think I felt? I kept thinking about the death serum, then it hit me, there was a possibility, even if it was remote, that you could come back to us. And I just had to try. I couldn't just bring you back, I knew you'd feel guilty. I had to bring Uriah back too, so before they could cremate his body, I managed to change the dead bodies. Cara is the only person who knows everything. We've been working on this nonstop for two years. We have help but they don't know the details." He said.

"But Caleb. It's not natural to play with death. If we keep bringing people back, then death will be impossible. It's like the GP and GD's again. We're going against nature. And who are we to decide who gets to live?" I ask.

"But Tris. It doesn't work for everyone. It didn't work on mom and dad. It's like their bodies rejected the serum, I think it only works on people who haven't crossed on. I don't know what happens after death but whatever it is Tris, you weren't there, you were stuck." He says.

"We can't announce the serum. We have to hide its existence." I say.

"Tris, secrets were the downfall of our society the last time." He says.

"But this could be dangerous. We have no idea what exactly happened." I say.

"Let's discuss this later. Tris, you need time to heal. Then we can go back to Chicago." He said.

"We're not in Chicago?" I ask.

"No. We're in Miami right now. It's another city, it's a little far away from Chicago, well hours away. The Bureau keeps a close eye there so the Resurgent headquarters is here." He says.

"What's resurgent?" I ask.

"Resurgence is the experiment we're doing. Trying to bring you to life. And I'm glad it's successful." He says.

"When can I see Tobias?" I ask all of a sudden.

"In a few weeks. We need to run a few tests, check your vitals, see how you're coping. You're the first to wake up." He says smiling "Cara's been waiting for Will to wake up for so long. I think she was losing hope until you woke up."

"Can I get out of the bed? Could you please remove these thingies please?" I beg pointing to the needles in my arm.

"Not yet. You'll be in bed for a few days. You need to get used to breathing on your own." He says making me realize there is a tube sticking into my nose.

Oh great.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. If there are five comments I'll update tomorrow! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **FOUR**

Tris

The next three days were hell. I was constantly being prodded by needles and it was pissing me off.

I'd been spending a lot of time with Caleb, finally getting to know the real him.

Isn't it funny that even though we grew up together, we never really knew each other?

I'd also been talking to Cara a lot. She said Will that woke up. I was kind of worried about facing him, considering I killed him. Cara kept telling me it was alright, that it was a kill or be killed situation.

That was the one thing I regretted the most. Killing Will, one of my best friends.

Today I was getting discharged. I'd been doing physical therapy so I was in better shape than I was when I woke up.

It took me a while to get used to my own feet but I could manage now.

I knew what I was planning was stupid and Caleb said that he was going to take me to Chicago in a few weeks but I couldn't wait.

Cara had filled me in on Tobias's life. He was living in an apartment in Chicago, I was able to make her give me the exact location too.

I was planning on making a run for it today. After seeing Uriah, Marlene and Will that is. Talk it out with Will. Apologize.

I slowly walk over to where Caleb said Uriah was. His room was identical to mine. Absolutely same.

"Tris!" he exclaimed as I walked in.

"Uriah! It's so good to see you!" I say rushing to his bedside.

"Did they tell you?" he asks.

"Yeah. They told me. We've been dead for two years." I say.

"It confuses me a little. I'm a little worried how everyone will react you know. And Marlene. She's back too. I really want to see her. She's literally next door but they won't let me out of bed!" he groans.

"Come on." I smirk at him.

"Really? A rebel Stiff!" he smirks right back.

"Shut up pansycake or I'll leave." I warn as I help him up. His monitors had been turned off because his 24hrs observation period was up.

"They let you out of your room?" he asked.

"They don't know. Caleb and Cara are in Chicago and the others don't know much." I say.

"Why are they in Chicago?" he asks.

"They're scattering my _ashes_ tomorrow." I grimace.

"You know, I'm glad I'm alive but I have doubts about all this. There has to be a catch." He says.

"I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." I agree.

"He said that we have to tell people but it's not something we can disclose completely, especially since we don't completely understand it!" he says.

"Come on. Marlene's this way." I say pulling him to the room next to his.

"Uriah!" she squeals trying to get up but almost falling, grabbing the bed right in time. Yeah, not walking for two years makes you Bambi. Yeah, I'd been watching a lot of old movies over the past few days.

Uriah, stupidly, tried to run. I caught him and led him to her.

Looking at the two of them reunite gave me hope. Maybe Tobias and I could have this back.

"Tris!" she turned to me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey!" I said smiling at her.

She pounced on me like I was her best friend. It made me yearn for Chris.

"It's great to see you!" she says.

"You too." I say.

"Have you heard any news on Lynn?" she asks.

"She's still not awake. Don't worry. It might take a while." I say.

We spent a while sitting there talking before I broached the topic I was dying to bring up.

"So, I'm leaving." I say.

"They're letting you go back?" Uriah asks.

"About that. I need you guys to help me." I say.

"What do we need to do?" he said in a monotone smirking.

"Well, I managed to snag a few things from Caleb's room. I found a few old cell phones. And a credit card." I say.

"Devious!" Marlene smiles.

"Yeah yeah." I say.

"Just wait a while. We have no idea what this world is like Tris." He says.

"I have to see Tobias. They haven't told him yet." I tell them.

It seemed like he was about to say something else but Mar stopped him.

"What do we do?" he sighs.

"Well. If they find out I left, call me. I saved the number. Speed dial #2." I say.

"When do you leave?" Marlene asks.

"After I see Will." I say.

"Oh." They both said. They knew what I did. Everyone did.

Well. Now I had to face him.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I have a question, should I update regularly or weekly? 'Cause I just finished writing the 20th Chapter! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **FIVE**

Tris

Will was sitting alone in his room.

"Will." I mumble knocking on his door.

"Tris." He smiles.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"For what?" he smiles.

"I… I killed you…" I say.

"You saved your life Tris. Don't blame yourself." He says.

"But." I say.

"Shut up. You didn't do it out of Malice." He says. I couldn't take it. I ran to his side hugging him.

"I missed you." I say.

"Well I would've but well, you know, I was dead." He teased. I expected to feel a sting but I didn't. I just laughed, he was only joking.

"How's Christina?" he asked.

"Well, I died not long after you." I tease "But in all seriousness the last I knew. She misses you. She loves you."

"Cara told me what happened after the attack on Abnegation. I'm so sorry about my part in it." He says.

"Hey, you were under Erudite's control." I say.

"Well, you saved our world from having their memories wiped." He says.

"Yeah. Whatever." I try to brush it off.

"So, you and Four, huh? How long was that going on? Is that why you did so well in the initiations?" he asks.

"How can you say that?" I ask offended.

"Kidding. I know you're dauntless. But still you and Four?" he asks smiling.

"Tobias." I corrected him.

"Well then, Tris, you and _Tobias_?" he says wagging his eyebrows.

"Well, we were together. I don't know. I mean I died. I know Caleb says Tobias loves me but two years is a long time. He probably moved on." I say.

"If he has a brain, and I think he does, he knows what a catch you were. Dead or alive. He can't be over you in mere two years." He smiles.

"Thanks Will. Just so you know, I think Chris still loves you." I say.

"Thanks." He smiles at me. He's been smiling a lot.

After a while I excuse myself and pull out the blueprint that I got off Caleb's computer and sneak towards the exit.

I managed to avoid all the guards and got in a Taxi. Thank god people here didn't know who I was. Apparently people in Chicago did.

I had managed to find some wigs at the Resurgence Headquarters and had a brown wig in my bag which consisted of my tickets, the meds they gave me, water, the phone and money I _borrowed_ from Caleb.

The airport was basically empty when I got there and I rushed towards the terminal to catch my flight. All I had to do was give them my bag for luggage check and show them my ticket.

Apparently many people were moving to Chicago and it wasn't weird that I like so many others didn't have any belongings.

The plane ride was three hours long and I was extremely nervous.

This was the first time I'd ever flown but I basically asked Caleb and Cara everything about this new world, which they didn't even resist telling me about, to have a fair idea of what I was up to. Caleb told me about all the new technologies and taught me how things happened here. He said people normally have passports when they travel, unless they're headed to Chicago, where everyone was allowed. Thank god I was headed to Chicago.

I was also nervous about seeing Tobias.

Somehow, even through all my jitters, I managed to fall asleep on the plane and upon arrival I got a cab.

I gave him Tobias's address, which I knew thanks to Clara, and we drove towards the city that was once my home. To the man who was my home.

It took me a while to find the apartment Tobias lived in but I finally did.

I took in a deep breath and knock on the door waiting for him to open the door.

As the door opened my heart stopped beating for a moment as I took him in. Tobias. He looked as handsome as ever, but there seemed to be a weight on his shoulder, a burden he hid from the world.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **SIX**

TOBIAS

"He what?" I ask in shock.

"Caleb, he managed to synthesise a serum that brings people back, as long as the body exists. That's why he didn't let me or Uriah get cremated." She says.

Tris had already explained it to me but it hadn't completely sunk in yet.

"How did that serum work?" I ask.

Tris was sitting on my lap as I refused to loosen my grip on her.

"He and Cara were working on this since I died." She says causing us both to cringe.

She was back, she was in my arms but her death. Her death still haunted me.

"About a year ago, the serum apparently worked. But my body didn't respond even though my wounds were healed. They had to give my body some time to heal completely. Uriah, Marlene, Will, Lynn, Tori, are also alive. Lynn and Tori hadn't woken up before I left. They would probably wake up in a few days. A lot of people I don't really know. Casualties from the war." She says.

"This will cause an uproar!" I realise.

"We can't tell people. People will use this for themselves. Besides, it doesn't work on everyone. It couldn't bring back my… it couldn't bring back my parents." She says and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Tris, secrets lead to downfall. You saw what it did to our world. What it did to you. The government can't keep this from everyone. Besides how will we explain the return of so many dead people?" I mumble crushing her closer to me.

"Tobias. You know it could be dangerous to make this public. Besides, Resurgent is a private organisation." I say "It has nothing to do with the government."

"But we should all still discuss this. And you need to tell the government." I say.

"How about we wait to tell the government until after we discuss it with everyone that absolutely has to know?" she asks.

"Why didn't Caleb tell me about this?" I ask.

"Well, he didn't know if it would work. He didn't want to give you false hope." She sighs.

"Well, he could have told me after you woke up." I say.

"I haven't even been awake for a week. They ran tests on me for a day, to make sure I was actually okay. Then I had to learn to walk again. It's hard to work when you've basically been asleep for two years." She laughs.

"Why didn't he tell me you were coming? I just saw him today. When we went to…" I stop midsentence.

"Scatter my ashes? You can say that you know. How did you do it?" she asks curiously. I did notice her attempt to change the subject.

"I did it while zip-lining." I say.

"You went zip-lining? You're over that fear?" she asks excitedly as a smile lit her face.

"Still have four fears. Some fears took the place of others." I say.

"Tobias, can we go through a fear landscape later? I want to know what my fears are, how many are there." She asks.

"Of course. Why didn't he tell me?" I ask again.

"Well, he doesn't know." She says hiding her face in my chest.

"He doesn't know you're here?" I ask.

"Well, he said I had to wait a few weeks. I couldn't. I had to see you. I couldn't wait that long." She says.

"I'm glad you didn't wait." I smile then pulled back "How did you get here?" I ask.

"Well, you see. I borrowed some money from him, his credit card, took two phones, gave one to Uriah so he can tell me if something goes wrong. Went to the airport, got a disguise since they told me people here knew me, reached Chicago, got in a cab, reached this place, ran into your neighbour who showed me the way to your place, removed my disguise and knocked." She smiles innocently.

"Tris. You just woke up. You were dead for over a year. Take it easy. I don't want to lose you again." I say as the seriousness of the event takes over us.

"I promise, I will try my best to not die again. I promise I'll try not to leave again." She says.

"I love you Beatrice Prior." I mumble as I kiss her.

"I love you too." She says pulling back and kissing me again.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.

But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.

* * *

CHAPTER

SEVEN

TOBIAS

Tris and I spent rest of the night in each other's arms as I told her about this new world. I explained what this new world was like, how people were equal.

I told her about my job, about Evelyn, about how Christina was the only person who understood what her death did to me. Tris was happy that I found someone to talk to.

Some people, Amar and Matthew, thought there was something between Christina and I but in all truth, we both understood each other's pain.

That was the only reason we hung out, because we understood each other's pain. Never had either of us felt anything but friendship between us, I could only love one person, be with one person, Tris. My first love. My only love.

"Tobias." Tris's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm." I mumble.

"Are we just going to start where we left off?" she asks.

"I don't want to be without you for a single moment. I'm not saying I want to put the last two years behind me. I want us to be together, move on but not forget. I want to be with you forever. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She says.

"After we sort everything out, how would you like to go on a date with me?" I ask.

"I would love to." She smiled her brilliant smile.

I leaned down to kiss her again when there was a loud thump on the door.

"Beatrice Prior. I know you're here!" Caleb's voice rang through the room.

"Looks like my escape didn't go unnoticed." She sighs.

I kiss her forehead and go to open the door.

"Tobias." He nods at me.

"Caleb." I say.

"Tris! I said you needed to stay on base so we could ensure you were alright!" he says. I had never seen her so angry.

"Do you have any idea when Sara called telling me you weren't in your room? I almost had a heart attack." His voice was raised. I slowly close the door so my neighbours don't hear what they didn't need to know.

Tris cringed at Caleb's raising voice. He was pissed, he was scared.

This I understood. He finally got his little sister back. The fear of losing her again must be too much.

I knew couldn't take the pain of losing her again, I loved her and I would protect her with all I had. I wouldn't lose her a second time.

"Well, I wanted to see Tobias. I couldn't wait that long." She says looking at Caleb pointedly.

"Well. It was dangerous none the less. You could've been discovered. You could've gotten hurt." He says.

"Caleb. I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me." She said.

"I will always worry." He says.

I held a grudge over Caleb for a long time, and with time I slowly let it go. And now, I forgave him completely. He gave me the love of my life back. For that I was grateful.

* * *

AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **EIGHT**

TRIS

I look at the door leading room full of people who were once very important to me. We had decided to tell our friends everything before we told the government.

Right now, I was clutching onto Tobias's arm so tightly, it was a wonder that I didn't cut off his circulation.

Caleb went back to Miami to attend to the others at the Resurgent Headquarters and told me to stay in.

Tobias took a few days off work, which didn't shock anyone since they thought he was just sad about scattering my ashes.

Last night, the others, not everyone, just the ones in our close circle arrived from Miami with Caleb and Cara.

It was quite packed at Tobias's place for a while until they left to go to Cara and Caleb's houses so it didn't get too cramped up.

Tobias had called everyone over to his place and currently I was hiding in his bedroom. He told the others he was going to the toilet but actually came to get me.

Caleb was going to arrive with Uriah, Marlene and Lynn while Cara was trying to sneak in Will and Tori.

"Oi! Four! Where'd ya go?" Shauna's voice drifted into the room.

"Ready?" He asks giving me a warm smile.

"No." I mumble.

"They'll be happy to see you. Everyone misses you." He says and I grip his hand a little tighter.

"You'll be alright." He says kissing me and I result.

"Ready?" he asks again.

"Let's do this." I say and he throws the door open.

There they all were. Christina in one corner near the kitchen eating chips. Zeke and Shauna making out. Matthew in a deep conversation with George and Amar.

As we walked into the room Christina dropped the bowl she was eating from causing it to shatter to pieces gathering everyone's attention.

Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped. Everyone followed her gaze and there were gasps around the room.

"Tris. Someone tell me I'm not dreaming." She gasped.

"You're not dreaming. I'm here." I say softly and she launches across the room to hug me choking a sob as we cling on to each other.

"How?" she gasped.

"I'll explain." I say.

"Trissy!" Zeke walks towards me. Zeke and I were never close but I always liked him.

I went around the room hugging everyone and we had a bittersweet reunion.

I knew even though they were happy to see me, they also lost people who they didn't know were back yet.

Zeke lost Uriah, Shauna lost Lynn, George lost Tori and Christina lost Will.

I was just about to explain when there was a knock at the door. Tobias opened the door and moved aside to let everyone in again shocking everyone.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please check the two links on my author's page for the cover and tell me if you like the red better or the yellow one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **NINE**

TRIS

"How?" Christina asked looking at Will with wide eyes.

"George!" Tori ran to her brother. I felt bad for them. Tori thought George was dead for so long and when we found out he was still alive, well, she died. So tragic.

Will and Chris stood facing each other as the battled with their inner self about what to do.

Uriah and Zeke were having a really loud reunion. Shauna hugged Marlene and Lynn tightly.

I felt a warm feeling swell up in my belly and snuggled into Tobias's arms looking at my friends and held Caleb's hand.

I'd forgiven him for all he had done a long time ago and over the last few days I finally understood him.

Caleb did what he thought was for the best, I couldn't hold it above him.

"So. Do you mind explaining?" Amar asked.

"You may want to sit down." Caleb suggested.

It took all of us a while to settle down around Tobias's spacious living room and when we were all seated everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Hey! I was dead. Ask these two!" I exclaimed pointing at Caleb and Cara.

"How is this possible?" Shauna asked.

"Well, after Beatrice died, I began researching, together Cara and I came up with the Life Serum. It restarts a body, heals it from the inside. It took quite some time to come up with the right formula. It was very complicated. We founded a group called Resurgent. We worked on the Life Serum but that wasn't enough, we needed to give them time to heal." Caleb said.

"We found as many bodies as we could and injected the serum. Many people came back to life. But it didn't work on everyone. Resurgent isn't just about the life serum. Our goal is to overthrow the Bureau. They are oppressive, trying to control everyone. Chicago might be free but there are so many places suffering from the same thing we once did. You didn't see the condition of people in Miami. They're living in poverty. If the Bureau thinks you're not a threat or a successful experiment, you're not worth anything. Our headquarters is in Miami. We have to go back. Soon we will go after the Bureau." Cara said.

"What? You can't oppose the Bureau. We have an agreement with them. They leave us alone if we don't mess with them." Tobias said.

"Maybe you should see what those people in Miami suffer from." Caleb said.

"The Bureau is trying to control everyone. It's not right." I say.

"Tris." Chris starts.

"They think only they are right. They created the war between GP's and GD's. We need to stop them. They're going to end up destroying this world if we don't stop them. They might not all be like David but they all have one thing in common, they think they're always right. And they're terribly wrong. We need to stop them." I say.

"Tris. I just got you back. I can't lose you again." Tobias says.

"I can't sit around and see the world get destroyed. I'm not suicidal Tobias but I don't think I can just sit on the side-lines as our world crumbles." I say. I could see the argument bubbling in him but he knew me well enough to know that there was no way he'd change my mind.

"Then I stand by you. Fight by your side." He says. I knew he hadn't used a gun since I died so I knew it was a huge deal. I kissed him before paying attention to everyone else.

"We will tell Johanna and the other politicians and they can tell the public if they want but this is a private research and no one has the rights to use it without permission from us. We plan on using it for the casualties of the coming war. And I think our government should know." Caleb says.

This seemed more reasonable. Though the thought of the world knowing about the life serum, that freaked me out. What if it got into the wrong hands?

What if I lost Tobias again?

Was this a bad idea?

Even if it was, I couldn't not try to help the world. I was still Abnegation through and through.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please check the two links on my author's page for the cover and tell me if you like the red better or the yellow one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **TEN**

TOBIAS

"We need to tell Johanna soon. We should get this over with." Tris sighs as we sit on my bed watching a movie.

I knew Tris was opposed to telling the government but everyone agreed that it was for the best. Caleb assured her no one could use it because it was his and Cara's private work. The government had no rights to it.

She didn't want it to get into the wrong hands. She didn't want it to lead to another war.

Tris was such a strong person. She literally just came back from the dead and wanted to fight to free the world. My Beatrice was selfless.

I was a little scared about losing her again but I knew this time, I'd protect her. I would be by her side every step of the way. Nothing would take me away from her.

"Tobias?" I hear her mumble.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I'm scared." she says.

"What are you scared of?" I ask.

"I don't want to be the reason for another war to start. The last few years have seen more bloodshed than we have in a while. And I can't help but think, a lot of it was my fault." She admits.

"Don't you dare say that! It all started because of Jeanine. If it wasn't for her, we'd never have had the war. But it freed us from a prison we didn't know of." I say.

"Do you wish you could go back to the faction system? To ignorance?" she asks.

"No. It might have been a hard journey to what we have here. We lost a lot. We lost a lot of time together but it gave us the truth. We know who we are. We're not living a lie." I say.

"I wish we had the last two years. But I am proud that I had a part in this world." She says biting her lip.

"I'm proud of you too. There are so many lives you saved. But I am just happy you're back. You have no idea what I went through thinking I'd never see you again." I say.

"Tobias. I'm so sorry. But I couldn't let Caleb die for me. Mom and dad died for me. I couldn't let him do that for me. I still had a chance to survive the death serum. But. I did survive it didn't I? If it weren't for David. If it weren't for him I'd be with you." She says.

"It's okay. All that matters is that you're back. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She says.

An idea came to me and I dragged her out of bed and switched off the TV.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Well, remember you asked me something when you arrived here?" I ask.

"What?" she asks confused.

I take her to my office and sit her on the table.

"What?" she asks again and I just smile at her.

I get a few syringes from my desk and show them to her.

"Is that?" she asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I use it sometimes." I say.

The two of us set everything up and sit in chairs opposite to each other.

I take a syringe and hand it to her and she expertly injects me and I her waiting for the stimulation to take over us.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Please check the two links on my author's page for the cover and tell me if you like the red better or the yellow one.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **ELEVEN**

TOBIAS

I remembered the last time we did this. Tris and I went into my fears. My first fear was height. Most of my fears had transformed.

I was no longer afraid of heights or Marcus. But I still had four fears.

The wall comes from nowhere, slamming into her back, my back, both our sides forcing us together.

"Remember the first time we did this?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say as my heart thuds. Tris takes her small hands and puts it on my chest, over my heart.

She pulls my arm around her. Just like she did before.

Fear-landscape strategy. I am trying to focus on breathing. Then she pulls us both down, to make the box smaller, and turns so her back is against my chest, so I'm completely wrapped around her.

This was worse than before.

"Tobias. Arms around me." She says, her voice commanding.

I wrap my arms around her waist, and bury my face in her shoulder. She smells like soap, my soap, and sweet, like apple.

I'm forgetting where I am.

"You know most boys would love to be trapped in a closed space with a girl." She smirks.

"Not claustrophobic people, love. Not claustrophobic people." I sigh. She did help the situation but I was still terrified of small spaces.

"Tobias. Can you feel my heartbeat? Breathe with me." She says guiding a hand over her chest so I can feel her thudding heart. I took a deep breath and breathed out, repeating the process a few times and the trying to push the walls away with sheer will.

And it worked.

"You always make this easier." I say kissing her cheek.

The world seemed to stop moving as we stood watching the Bureau launch the memory serum not being able to do anything. I tore away from Tris and launched myself on David.

I would not let Tris's death go to waste. I pushed him away from the serum as Tris made her way to us.

Tris. She was right here. That was enough for us to move on to my next fear.

Tris was standing in front of me but she started to fade.

"Tris!" I exclaimed trying to hold her.

"Tobias. That's not me. This is." She says but I couldn't focus on that. She faded away. She went away from me. She left me.

And I broke down.

After a while Tris's arms hold me.

"Tobias. Listen to me. I'm right here. I will fight everything, everyone to be with you. I won't leave you this time. I'm here. Right here. I never meant to leave you. You know that. I didn't want to die." She says as her voice broke.

"Tris." I say as tears streak my face.

"Shh." she says "I'm here." Wiping my tears she kissed me making me come out of my trance to my next fear.

This was worse. The one I dreaded the most. I had a gun in my hand and a girl stood in front of me. There was a time when it didn't really have a face. But it did now. It held Tris's face. My Tris.

"No." I croaked as my hand pulled the trigger on its own accord.

"Tobias." Tris says again. She wasn't dead. She was with me. It wasn't my fault. I tried to convince myself I wasn't responsible for her death but I felt bad knowing I wasn't with her when she did die.

"It's okay." I say as the stimulation faded.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

"For what?" I ask.

"I'm the reason for most of your fears." She says.

"Hey. My fears are of losing you. You are in no way responsible." I say.

"Okay." She sniffs. This was taking a toll on both of us and we were only half way through.

"So, you still afraid of intimacy?" I joke.

"Nope. I think we got over that fear." She winks.

"So, ready?" I ask.

"Let's do this!" she says with a sigh as we inject each other again and slipped into Tris's stimulation.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **TWELVE**

TRIS

Water grazed my feet. I looked at Tobias knowing what this fear was. I knew that this was my fear of drowning. I knew that this was silly. Even after all I had been through, I was still afraid of drowning.

I clutched Tobias's arm and he looks at me.

I knew it not only represented my fear. He is afraid of closed spaces. And we were in a glass box. At least it didn't cave in on us. Most of his fears had transformed, the only one that remained the same was the fear of small spaces.

When I looked back down again, I noticed that the water was up to my neck. Tobias being significantly taller than me didn't have much trouble breathing.

I knew what I had to do. I'd done it so many times before. I knocked on the glass making it crack and the water gushed out.

As we stepped out I almost slipped and barely managed to steady myself. The waves crashed on the rock as they tried to pull me towards it. Trying to pull me into the depth of the ocean.

"Tris." I hear Tobias's voice.

"Tris. Calm down. Focus on my voice. I'm right here. You have control over your life. No one else." His soothing voice comes into my ears and I feel content. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a meadow with Tobias.

"The ravens?" he asks and I nod.

As soon as those words left his mouth the horrifying flock of ravens swarmed us. We tried to outrun them. The ravens pecked at us making us bleed.

"Down there!" I exclaim pointing towards the long grasses.

We hid behind the grass and suddenly the scene shifted.

More like the grass caught on fire.

This time it wasn't Peter setting me on fire. The person in front of me was me.

It wasn't that I was afraid of fire. I was afraid of sabotaging my own life. My happiness. Hurting Tobias.

The flames trickled my skin.

"Are you okay?" I ask Tobias.

"Yeah. It's not my fear Tris. This affects you more. You're alright." He says.

I knew this was manifested from my death. I was the reason I was separated from Tobias.

I would do my best to never let that happen again.

And then I saw my family. All of my family. Mom. Dad. Caleb. And Tobias. All of them.

"Chose one." A voice says. A gun appeared in my hand.

"Chose one or all die." The voice boomed.

"Tobias!" I gasp looking at him.

"Tris. It's just a stimulation." He says.

"I can't chose." I say desperately.

"No." he says.

"I have to." I say as I put the gun to my head and look at him one last time.

Then it all went black.

"Tobias" I call out. It was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing.

"Tris." He calls back.

I could feel a panic rise in my chest. This wasn't like my other fears. It was more real. The darkness was eating me up from the inside. My heart thudded hard and I tried to focus on his voice but I couldn't. My legs wobble a little as I try to take a step towards him and feel myself crumble.

I don't know why I was so afraid of the dark. I never really feared the darkness but right now, I don't think I had a fear bigger than that.

"Tris." I feel Tobias's arms around me. He held me tightly but my heart still palpitated. His voice was a distant noise and I couldn't focus.

Then I saw a flicker of light. A light so inviting. I push off the ground and walk towards it. I could feel Tobias walking with me, supporting my weight since I was still wobbly.

The closer we got the more intense the light became. I wanted to touch it so bad. I wanted to go in. I didn't want to exist in the darkness. I didn't want to exist in the between. I wanted to move on.

And then, I caught a glance of a face. A face so familiar, a face I grew up looking at. My mothers.

That's when I realised what this fear meant. And that it did happen. It wasn't just a fear. It was a memory. And it all came back to me.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **THIRTEEN**

TOBIAS

We both came out of the simulation gasping. I notice Tris's small body shaking.

"Tris?" I whisper.

"I remember!" she says.

"Remember what?" I ask.

I was getting really scared. Tris looked so vulnerable. So broken. What could that last fear mean?

To me it was just darkness.

"What happened after I died." She shivered.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Darkness." She mumbles.

"Darkness?" I ask.

"When I…died. When I died I remember seeing my mother. She was there. She was waiting for me. But I couldn't go there. The moment I held her hand, the moment I touched her." She says, her voice breaking.

"Oh Tris." I hug her.

"It wasn't just once. It happened over and over. It was like I lived in darkness. There was no light. Not a glimmer. Every once in a while it did appear.

That place, it wasn't a room. It was like I was floating in space. When the light appeared, that was the worst part of it.

The light. It showed me my family. My father, my mother standing at the mouth of a door waving. Asking me to come to them. I tried.

Every time. But the moment I touched them, they disappeared dropping me in the darkness. Alone. All over again." She says.

"You didn't remember?" I ask as I run a soothing hand along her arm.

"No. Not until I was in the stimulation. It all came back to me. Tobias. I was so scared. It was like I was stuck. In between our world and the place my parents were.

At times another door opened. Another door that led to this world. I saw you. I saw your sorrow. But I couldn't reach you either. It was like limbo.

I couldn't get to them or you. I was all alone. I was scared. So scared." She says.

"You'll never be alone again. Never again. I promise." I say.

"Thank you." She says.

"For what?" I pull back.

"For staying with me." She say.

"It will hurt me more than you know to lose you again. I love you. I can't lose you again." I say kissing her passionately.

"I can't promise than bad things won't happen but I promise I will try my best to be with you for as long as you'll have me." She says.

"Always. I'll always want you." I say.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **FOURTEEN**

TRIS

Johanna gaped at me.

"Tobias, what is the meaning of this?" she asked angrily.

Caleb, Cara, Tobias and I were sitting in her office. When I walked in behind Tobias she dropped the cup of coffee in her hand.

"Caleb and I found a way to bring people back to life." Cara said frankly. This was the fourth time I was witnessing this talk. It was getting boring.

I still hadn't told Caleb about what happened after I died. I wasn't comfortable talking about it. Tobias and I had talked about it a few times but it still wasn't something I was comfortable with.

I couldn't sleep with the lights off even with Tobias next to me.

Remembering the past two years were horrifying. I couldn't bear to think about it. I couldn't believe something like that could happen. The loneliness. Just thinking about that made the hairs at the back of my neck stand.

Darkness freaked me out.

Things were still blurry, unclear. But one thing I knew for was that it was anything but peaceful. Limbo. That's what I thought about when I thought about the last two years.

"Mr. Prior, I understand what you're saying but this isn't something we can keep from people. And the Bureau is bound to find out." I hear Johanna say.

"Let them. The technology belongs. To Caleb and Cara. It's private, no government resources were used, and they have no rights over it." I say.

"Tris. How are you?" she asks shifting her focus.

"Fine." I reply curtly. I knew she was trying to be nice but I didn't have time for all that.

"Are there any side effects?" she asks.

"They were a little weak at first, after a bit of physical therapy, they were back to normal." Caleb answers for me.

"Do you remember what happened when you were…dead?" she asks hesitantly.

Before I could answer, lie, Cara answered for me.

She didn't know about my memories becoming clearer, only Tobias and I remember.

"None of them remember anything about that time." She says.

"So the last thing you remember was getting shot?" Johanna asks.

"Kind of." I say.

"Anyways. We have to do a press conference. Tell the public about this. Inform them about happened. This might cause some trouble with the bureau but they can't really do anything." She smirks.

I understood everyone was bitter towards the Bureau. Maybe this could be our message to them.

 _Piss off!_

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **FIFTEEN**

TRIS

"Dr. Caleb Prior and Dr. Cara Hayes, renowned scientists have come up with a way to bring back the dead. Government representative, Johanna Reyes just commented on this, saying that they had nothing to do with this.

A list of the people who were brought back to life was also let out in the press conference held this morning. The list included Dr. Prior's sister, Beatrice Prior.

Beatrice Prior was born in Abnegation, like Dr. Prior. She transferred to Dauntless. She was divergent and is said to be the one to defeat only Jeanine Matthew but also is the reason we are where we are.

Prior isn't the only one that brought his sibling back. Hayes also used this to bring back her brother.

William Hayes was also a dauntless transfer and died during the ambush against Abnegation whilst under Jeanine Matthew's control.

Many other that died in the war have also been resurrected. Hayes said they brought back those whose bodies they could find. The list has names of many casualties from different factions.

Hayes said that many people didn't respond to the serum. Natalie and Andrew Prior were among the unlucky.

Prior admitted the reason for that is unknown and that they are still trying to figure out the reason for that.

There are speculations that The Bureau is going to take this as a breach in agreement and take action.

But, the research, the serum and the whole process was a private project. Both Hayes and Prior have proof that no Government resources have been used for this experiment and the Bureau has no claim over any of it.

Tris Prior and Will Hayes were present at the press conference along with others like Uriah Pedrad, another divergent, Tori Wu, a member of Allegiant.

For the rerun of the press conference with Johanna Reyes, Caleb Prior and Cara Hayes tune in at 8 am tomorrow morning.

What do you think of this? Is this a good thing or is it dangerous? Will the Bureau attack?

This is Ashley Gilbert and you're watching Chicago Daily." The reporter's voice drifts around the room and I switch the TV off. Tobias was sitting next to me looking at me with a curious look in his eyes.

There were reporters outside Tobias's apartment trying to talk to me or catch glimpses of me all day long. It was getting dark and thankfully people were leaving.

"Are you planning on telling Caleb and Cara about your memories?" he asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Not yet. I don't know if I want to." I say.

"Tris." He warns.

"I know I have to but… I mean. It's terrifying. They might tell the others. If they don't remember, I don't want to be the reason for everyone to go through this." I say.

"It's better to know Tris. You can't keep this from everyone forever. This could be the reason for your parents…" he stops abruptly.

"I will tell him. Soon." I say.

"So, I know we have to go to Miami. So I took a few weeks off work." He says.

"You think a few weeks is enough? We're trying to take down the Bureau!" I laugh.

"I know. I had to tell them how long I would be gone. I couldn't tell them I was going off to take down the Bureau." He defended.

"We leave tomorrow. You know that right?" I ask.

"Yeah. Caleb told me. Christina is going to meet to meet us there this weekend with Will. Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Tori, George, Amar and Matthew are already there." He says.

"Our life is never boring, is it?" I sigh.

"With you around? Never." He kisses me.

"Let's go out. I want to show you something." He says.

"What?" I say.

"It's a surprise." He smiles.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **SIXTEEN**

TOBIAS

"Tris, this way." I say pulling her along with me. It was nearing dawn and we had to reach that place if we wanted to see the sun rise. We left my apartment a while ago after packing for our trip in the morning and walked towards the Navy Pier.

I had to ask Tris something!

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Navy Pier." I say knowing she wouldn't understand where we were headed.

She sighs and walks faster.

"Close your eyes." I say.

"Why?" she asks pouting.

It was hard to resist her when she was being so cute.

"It's a surprise. I think you'll like it." I say.

"Fine!" she huffs and I smile pecking her.

I cover her eyes with my hands and guide her towards the Pier.

When we stand in front of the Ferris Wheel I ask her to open her eyes.

"Is this?" she asks as she looks at it.

"They repaired this. It actually works, just not at this time of the night." I say.

"Tobias! Thank you!" she says kissing me.

I loose myself in her forgetting the world, just her, just us.

"Let's go up." I say.

"You said it's closed." She says.

"That didn't stop us the last time." I smirk.

"Well then. Let's go." She smirks right back and starts to climb.

I feel a wave of nostalgia hit me. It was amazing how things had changed so much, but certain things were just the same.

Like Tris.

She had grown in so many ways. She had an air of wisdom about her and she looked a little older. But she was still that amazing brave selfless girl I met so many years ago.

I sighed and followed her up, just like the last time. But this time I was not as afraid of heights, with Tris around, everything was better.

I was a little nervous.

Tris climbed into the cart and I went in after her.

"This looks so much more beautiful." She sighs and I put my arms around her pulling her in.

"This is our spot." I smile.

"It is." She smiles back.

"Tris, you know I love you." I start and she smiles and kisses me.

"I remember when your body hit the net, all I registered was a grey blur. I remember when I pulled you across it and your hands were so small but warm. And then, you stood in front of me. Short, thin, plain, unremarkable. But you weren't. You were the first jumper. A stiff. Even I didn't jumped first, your eyes were so stern, intense. You were beautiful. But that wasn't the first time I saw you. I saw you in the hallways at the school, at my mother's false funeral, walking the sidewalks in the Abnegation sector. But you forever embarked yourself in my mind when you jumped." I say.

"Tobias! That's so sweet." she smiles.

"Let me continue. Please." I say kissing her,

"Go ahead!" she says.

"When I saw your body, laying there cold, I thought that you'd wake up, kiss me, and smile at me. I thought a fire that burn as bright as yours didn't last long. But you're resilient! So strong. Amazing. Those two years without you were hard. But with you here. I'd want nothing to change. I never want to lose you. Never want to spend a day without you." I say.

"Tobias." She gasp as I kneel on one knee, finally realising what I was doing.

"Beatrice Prior. Will you give me the honour of calling you my wife? Will you let me love you forever, cherish you, protect you? Be your husband, your lover, your equal? Beatrice, will you marry me?" I say holding out the ring.

When she came back I knew I could never let her go. Never lose her again. I got a ring. It wasn't a huge diamond, it was decent sized though. It was placed on a platinum band surrounded by small rubies and sapphires. The rubies reminded me of her fire, of our burning passion, of our love and the sapphires were blue like the infinite ocean, like our infinite love.

"Tris? I'm waiting here." I say nervously.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" she says launching herself at me.

"I love you Beatrice Eaton." I say and she giggles.

"You just called me Beatrice Eaton." She giggles.

"Well, you will be soon!" I say.

"But Beatrice? You usually don't call me that." She says.

"Remember I said I'd call you Beatrice on special occasions? It is a very special occasion." I smile.

"It is indeed." She smiles back at me.

We both sit content in each other's arms looking at the sunrise.

"I love you." She says.

"As I you." I say.

Whatever came from here on now, we'd face it together. In a few hour we'd be flying to Miami to the Resurgent headquarters.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **SEVENTEEN**

TRIS

As we got off the plane I looked at Tobias who was fidgety. He was nervous about going to Resurgent Headquarters.

We both knew that as soon as we reached there our little bubble would burst. We have to face the Bureau. I was scared but I was sure as hell ready. Ready to face them.

We grabbed Tobias's luggage, I didn't have any and walked out to the Taxi stand.

"Where to?" He asks me as we get in.

"North Bay Village." I say.

The drive there was quite. Both of us lost in our thoughts.

I sighed remembering the last few hours.

Tobias's proposal was absolutely unexpected and it gave me hope. Hope that after all of this we could have a quiet life.

We spent the hours before our flight in his apartment forgetting the outside world. Living in a world just the two of us existed in.

The ring was beautiful. I told Tobias that he didn't have to spend so much money on me but he was so sweet. He said that I deserved the best and even though he wasn't able to give me a huge diamond ring, he hoped I liked it.

Of course I loved it. It didn't matter what the ring looked like. My Tobias gave it to me. I loved it.

"Tris?" he calls bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Where to from here. We're about to reach." He says.

"Jewel Avenue." I say remembering what Cara told me.

I led the cabbie towards the abandoned building we were supposed to go to and Tobias paid him.

"Ready?" I ask him

"Yeah. Let's go in." Grabbing my left hand tracing my ring.

We walked in the building hand in hand. It was the same inside as it was outside. Shady, dark, kind of like where the Factionless used to live.

"I didn't really expect this. Where is everyone?" He says.

"This way." I led him to the _out of function_ lift.

"Tris?" he asks.

"Wait a second." I say pressing the down button.

The doors to the elevator open immediately and we step in.

"Identify yourself." A mechanical voice says.

"Tris Prior." I say and prompt Tobias to do the same.

"Tobias Eaton." He says following my command.

"Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton. Clearance Level 10. Welcome to Resurgence. A revolution to a better future." The voice says as the lift suddenly shoots down. At a very fast speed.

If I hadn't done this before I'd probably have the same horrified look as Tobias. It was kind of cute really.

When I left I didn't have to identify myself. Anyone can leave but not everyone can come in.

The lift opened after a few seconds and Tobias and I walked out, a little green but alright.

"Ms. Prior. Mr. Eaton. Dr. Hayes and Dr. Prior are in the command room. Level seven." A guard says as soon as he sees us pointing to another lift.

"Again?" Tobias asks a little whiney.

"This one's a normal lift." I assure him. I took this lift a lot to get to my different check-up situated on multiple floors.

"Did you know we're underwater?" I ask him.

"What?" he says surprised.

"Yeah, it's really cool. If we get some free time I'll show you around." I say.

"You probably don't know a lot." He says.

"I saw the blueprints. I know where everything is. I want to see them too." I say.

The elevator doors opened stopping any other conversations and we walked out.

We walked towards the command room and walked in.

Damn. Should've knocked.

"Uhm." Tobias clears his throat making Caleb and Cara jump apart. Which must've been difficult 'cause they were intertwined together.

I cringed at what I just saw. My brother making out with someone. It was weird.

Though come to think of it, those two were perfect for each other.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **EIGHTEEN**

TRIS

"Tris!" Cara gasps.

Tobias and I were still standing at the door.

"How long has this been going on?" I ask.

"Um… Two months…" Caleb stutters.

"Why didn't you guys tell anyone?" I ask.

"We didn't really want to tell everyone. Not yet. There is so much going on and we thought we'd keep it a secret until after the ordeal passes off." Cara says.

"Where are the others?" Tobias asks.

"They're upstairs waiting for you two to arrive." Caleb says rubbing the back of his head.

"We were kind of careless." Cara says.

I remember when Tobias and I first started _dating,_ we never really had a date, and we had to keep our relationship a secret. It was hard but it was worth it.

I remember the day I ran away to see Caleb and Eric caught me when I came back. Tobias was such a jerk that day. I remember how I accidentally called him my boyfriend.

 _"You can be either a cruel instructor or a concerned boyfriend." I had said accidentally calling him my boyfriend. "You can't play both parts at the same time."_

I remembered how we kept our relationship a secret for so long.

"So what's the plan?" Tobias asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"We were hoping to discuss this when Will and Chris arrived. You guys can relax for a few days without being hounded by reporters." Cara said.

"That would be nice. We'll go see everyone and then I was thinking we could see the headquarters." I say.

"Sure. They're on the floor you were on. Room 451." Caleb says.

"Yeah. We'll leave you two alone." Tobias smirks making me laugh.

We both exit the room and walk towards the elevator we just used.

"You had no idea?" I ask Tobias.

"No. I would've told you if I did. Besides, I'm not very observant about all that. Also. I didn't spend much time around Caleb." He says sheepishly.

"They're perfect for each other." I say.

"Brainiacs." he nodded.

"Yup. They're definitely the smartest people we know." I agree.

"So where's the room?" he asks.

I drag him without a word and knock on a door right next to my old room.

"Four! Bro!" Zeke booms when he sees us.

"Stiff!" he smiles at me hugging me.

"Can't breathe." I choke.

"Sorry." He says letting go of me and Tobias pulls me in his arms.

"What are you guys up to?" he asks as we make into the room.

"Are those two going to come up? Or are they still making out up there?" Zeke jokes.

"You knew?" Tobias asks.

"Everyone but you did. They aren't really discrete. Tris has an excuse for not knowing, but you. Man, you're oblivious!" He jokes.

"They were obvious." Shauna agreed.

I also noticed Tori and Matthew sitting close with their heads together working on something.

"What are they doing?" I ask.

"They've been looking over the plans." George says.

"Yeah! That's what they're doing." Amar says sarcastically.

"Shut up Amar." Tori snaps.

"Really though. There is something going on between them." Marlene whispers in my ear.

I laugh and push my hair out of my eyes.

"What is that?" Lynn asks.

"What?" I say.

"Oh my god! Did Four propose?" Uriah says catching everyone's attention as Caleb and Cara walk in.

"Yeah. I did." Tobias says.

"What?" Caleb asks shocked.

"Tobias asked me to marry him this morning." I say.

"Chris is going to freak out!" Uriah laughed and I shook my head.

We all sat around being lazy all day long. Tobias and I roamed around the headquarters.

There were places where the walls were made of glass and you could see the ocean from there.

It was beautiful. Fishes swam around and it was beautiful. Things were about to change really soon!

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **NINETEEN**

TOBIAS

"We still don't know how we are going to break into the bureau." Chris says as we all sit in the command room. When Chris and Will arrived, her eyes immediately zeroed in on my ring and she started squealing. She hugged both Tobias and I tightly before letting us change the topic to more important things. Like we were discussing now.

"Yeah. I mean this whole base is going to be involved in this! How can we get all these people into the bureau without being noticed?" Uriah asks.

"Well, as we all know. There are eight main Bureaus on the outskirts of the cities. Miai, Atlanta, Chicago, New York, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Seattle and Portland. Two of us will lead a group of twenty five people to the Bureaus.

The submarines are ready to deploy. Smaller groups will enter the cities and sneak in so it's less noticeable.

A few people will cause a ruckus, rebel catching the bureau's attention and the others will sneak in through multiple entrances. Another group will shut down the bureau's mainframe. Remember this is not going to turn violent until it absolutely has to." Cara says.

"The Bureau has a protocol for situations like this. They gather in the main room, everyone does. And that is where you all will be. Make a deal with them. Get them to agree to a free world. Democratic. We need to close the Bureau up for good. Tell them they will be given a chance in the new world." Caleb says.

"Why can't we attack them?" Zeke asked.

"Because, then we'd harm innocent by standers too. We'd do what Nita did." Tobias says glumly.

I knew what happened to Uriah still haunted him. He still blamed himself but Uriah being alive made it better.

"So, what are the teams?" Shauna asked. She was a lot better on her fake legs than before. Caleb designed it in such a way that it reacted to her neural functions like a real leg. They even grafted skin on it so it looked real too.

"Well. I know for a fact none of you will want to go without you significant other." Cara sighed and Tobias's arms tightened around me.

"So, Cara and I go to the Bureau in Miami, Chris and Will, you lead the Atlanta team. Tris, Four, Chicago, I thought you might want to face David." Caleb says and I smile at him nodding.

"Amar and George will go to New York. Tori, Matthew to Los Angeles. Uriah, Marlene, San Francisco. Zeke, Shauna, you two head up to Seattle and Lynn, you will accompany Dr. Savanah Collins to Portland." Cara says.

"Who's Savanah?" Lynn asks.

"She was part of an experiment done by the Bureau in Portland. She's been with us for a while. She actually helped create the Resurgent serum." Caleb says.

"Where is she? Why isn't she here?" I ask.

"She already knows the plan. She's actually checking on the Subs last minute." Matthew says.

"Those tanks are really cool. They're so spacious. I think twenty five people will easily fit in." Tori says nodding.

"We've been working on this for years. I knew it was time we were free." Caleb says solemnly.

"Guys. You all need to do a blood test. Enter you in the Resurgent data base, otherwise the Sub wouldn't work with you in there. Each passenger needs to give a blood test to confirm identity. Names wouldn't work. We have some of your blood from the tests we did while you were here." Cara says.

"Caleb, Cara, can I talk to you two alone?" I ask.

"Okay. Let me just take Matthews blood. But Matthew, can you please collect the other's blood? Also run the regular protocol on that computer." Caleb says.

"Sure." I say.

"What happened?" Tobias asks me quietly. I could feel the other's curious stares.

"I'm going to tell them." I say. And I knew he knew what I was talking about.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **TWENTY**

TRIS

"What did you want to talk about?" Caleb asks as we leave the room.

"I remember." I say getting right to the point.

"What do you remember?" Cara asks.

"I know what happened after I died. I think I know why mom and dad were not resurrected." I say.

"What?" they ask in union. Absolutely shocked.

"It was part of a new fear. I recently went through my fear landscape. It triggered some memories which were supressed when you brought me back." I say.

"What do you remember?" Caleb asks worried.

"I think we were stuck in limbo. We didn't cross over. I remember seeing mom and dad. Calling out to me but unable to reach them." I say.

"Oh Beatrice!" Caleb says. His eyes glazed over and he hugged me "You should've told me. I hope you didn't keep this bottled in." his voice cracked.

"I told Tobias." I say.

"Good. I'm so sorry for what happened." He says.

"Caleb. Do you think this will work?" I ask him.

"It has to. We don't want a war. The only reason our forces are so large is because theirs's is larger." He says.

"I just hope that this goes over well." Cara says.

"Let's go join the others." I say and with that we made our way back inside the room.

In the room everyone sat with shocked expressions. Tobias's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

"What happened?" I ask as I walked to him.

The room was silent for a few seconds and the Caleb gasped as he looked at the screen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cara asks.

"The Bureau messed with my results!" Matthew gasped.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I'm not Genetically Damaged." Tobias says.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"I'm divergent. David probably messed with the lab results when Matthew ran my DNA at the Bureau." Tobias says as his voice cracked.

"How? Did this happen? How did no one realise this earlier?" Caleb asks typing frantically.

"Haven't you had another test since?" Cara say.

"No. It wasn't really necessary." He shrugged.

I put my arms around Tobias's waist.

"I can't believe this. After thinking I was divergent for years I found out I wasn't and now…" he says softly.

"You're GP." I laugh.

"I'm GP." He nods.

I lean in to kiss him but at that moment the door opened.

A tall brown haired girl with vibrant blue eyes rushed into the room.

"Savanah?" Cara asks.

"It's gone!" she says frantically.

"What's gone?" Will asks.

"The serum!" she says gasping for air.

"What? How?" Caleb asks turning towards her.

"The hard disk is still here but the serum is missing. They could break into the compound." She says.

"They know this location?" Tori asks.

"I don't think so. The serum was in Chicago. Since we were mostly there it was more convenient to work on it there. Only the first batch was there." Cara explains.

"Jason said he saw a Bureau representative hanging around." Savanah says

"But it was under high surveillance." Caleb says.

"Only the three of us could access it. And the people who were brought back." Cara says.

"We found a body. One of the abnegations you brought back. Linda May." Savanah says.

"They killed a person to get to the serum?" Marlene asks shocked.

"I don't know why I'm even shocked. Those people have no limits!" Zeke says.

"It's on." Tobias basically growls.

We were going to get them. They started a war.

And we were going to win, even if we didn't stoop down to their level. The Bureau was living its last days. We were about to establish a democracy!

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**

PS. Just 5 more Chapters!


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **TWENTY ONE**

TOBIAS

Three things happened this week.

First, Tris agreed to marry me.

Second, I found out I was genetically pure. Divergent.

And finally, the Bureau killed a person to get to something they had no right over. The very thing that brought Tris back to me.

I was confused about my feelings. The first thing made me ecstatic, they second confused me and the third pissed me off.

We were still sticking to our old plans. A non-violent movement. We didn't want to make the same mistakes as Nita but we would not fail.

"Tobias?" Tris calls out from where she was sitting in the control area as we made our way back to Chicago via a submarine.

"Yeah." I say sitting down next to her.

"I'm probably going to see David again" she says.

"This time I will be with you." I say.

"What if I freeze?" She asks.

"You won't. You're the bravest person I know." I say kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"For what?" I ask.

"For being you." She says putting her head on my chest.

"After the war, let's go away. Somewhere nice and quiet. Somewhere beautiful. Just us." I say.

"That sounds wonderful." She sighs.

"Miss Prior." A member of our group calls.

"Yes?" Tris asks getting up and I follow her.

"We're here. You're leading the first group to the headquarters right?" he asks. The middle aged man, Joseph was part of the group that was going to cause the distraction.

"Ryan. Phillippe. Let's go." Tris says as she walks towards the door that was connected to the underground route.

I pulled her back and kissed her passionately.

"I'll see you soon." I whisper against her lips.

"Soon." She says turning and walking away.

"Mr. Eaton?" Joseph says "Should we leave?" he asks.

"Yes." I say and he leaves with three men.

My team consisted of four people. Aliah, Kevin, Oberon and Paul.

We were the last to leave.

When we made our way to the O'Hare Airport, the place was in chaos. I could hear people running frantically.

We stealthily made our way to the main room.

The sight in front of me shocked me.

Tris stood in the middle of the room.

And Jeanine stood in front of her.

So they did figured out how to create the serum.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **TWENTY TWO**

TRIS

"Beatrice Prior!" Jeanine's wicked voice cut through the room.

"How are you alive?" I gasp.

"The same way you are." She smirks.

I pull out my gun from its holster just as she does.

"You deserve to die!" she snarls at me "I had a plan. I wanted to keep our people safe. Look at the chaos you've cause.

"We're free. We know the truth. If I remember right that was the reason behind your attack on Abnegation." I say.

"There are things that the public shouldn't know. Do you not agree? If you hadn't publicised your return, I wouldn't be back. So I'm grateful for that. But you. You are a brat. You just had to meddle in my business. The Erudite and Dauntless's plans were perfect. It was for the greater good!" she says.

"Greater good? Killing a whole faction for the greater good? You must be crazy!" I laugh.

"How does it feel? Mommy and daddy still dead because of you. And you. You selfish, ungrateful brat, came back from the dead." She says.

"It's your fault they're gone not mine! I'm no longer that insecure little girl. They're in a better place. A place you'll never reach!" I snarl at her.

How dare she say that?

How dare she blame me for my parent's death?

She killed them. Not directly, but it was all her fault.

"The world was a better place without you in it!" she says.

"I think you've got it wrong. I helped save the world!" I snap back.

"You think you're such a hero? You have always been too much of a coward. I don't know how you made it through the Dauntless initiations. Oh! Of course it was your boyfriends work wasn't it?" she smirks.

"At least I don't hide behind guards. I don't fear loss of control. I'm not trying to take over the world." I say.

"You!" she snarls and before I can contemplate what was happening she pulled her trigger as I did the same.

The bullet sped towards me and I froze. Not again.

My heart thud faster by the second. I could hear the blood course through my veins.

Somehow, I did manage to move out of the way, not noticing my movements.

I looked at where Jeanine's body lay lifeless.

I kind of felt bad. She too was probably stuck in Limbo. I didn't wish that fate on anyone. Not even her. I wish she moved on this time.

She might have been an awful person but no one deserves that emptiness.

I push my body off the ground and looked around the room. At one entrance Tobias stood, relive etched over his face.

I smiled at him but suddenly his face contorted.

And then, another shot fired. This time it came from behind me. I didn't have enough time to movie away and the piercing took over me.

I managed to catch a glimpse of my shooter, David, as he crumbled to the ground before everything went black.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **TWENTY THREE**

TOBIAS

I ran, ran faster than I ever had and caught Tris right before she fell.

I knew, I knew she wasn't dead. She was still breathing but I couldn't risk anything.

The bullet had hit her in the back and didn't come out the front.

I picked her up and looked up at the room.

"Hunter!" I called out.

Hunter Peters was the medic on our team. He rushed towards us and checked on Tris's vitals.

"She's losing blood. We need to take her to the infirmary." He says.

"This way." A man comes to us. He looked like her was in his late sixties.

I followed him with Tris in my arms, still breathing.

I could see the others dealing with the crowd in the room. Probably explaining our deal.

"I'm Dr. Erland. Head of Surgery at the Bureau. I'll deal with Miss Prior." He says.

"Why are you willing to help?" I ask as my voice cracks.

"This has gone on long enough. The Bureau has crossed too many lines. It's time for us to let the world be. Most of us actually think it's time we went back to the old ways of life. A world where everyone as equal. But there were a few like David, who was kind of bearable for a while after he lost his memories but came back even more nuts than before if you ask me, who though we were above the rest." He says whilst setting up the room for Tris.

I put her on the metal table he points to on her front as he and Hunter helped Tris.

I took in a deep breath looking at them, waiting.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hunter walked towards me.

"She's fine. Nothing major got hurt. Though there is a chance for kidney damage but only one, so that's not really fatal. And with the proper technology, the cells will regenerate themselves and even the kidney will be good as new. We've given her Orcomycosiphyla, it's a serum that is extremely good for healing so she'll be able to go back to normal as soon as she wakes up. Give her a few hours. I'm going to join the others. See how it's going." He says patting my back.

I nod at him and Dr. Erland as they exit the room.

"Tris. Are you ever going to stop scaring me? I can't lose you again. Thank god you're fine!" I say to her unconscious body.

I sit there for who knows how long until Ryan came in the room with a Tab.

"Tobias. How is she doing?" Caleb says over the video chat.

"She's stable. About to wake up soon." I say.

"Thank god. I almost had a heart attack when I heard." He sighs.

"So, did we succeed?" I ask.

This sure as hell couldn't be for nothing.

"They were surprisingly cooperative. You're team's the only one to face obstacles actually." He says.

"So, they caved in?" I ask.

"Yeah. We're negotiating everything now. We're going to help rebuild the country. Paul is dealing with things on your side. You stay with Tris." He says.

"I had no intentions of leaving." I say.

"Thank you for being there for my sister." He says and I have no idea how to reply to that.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **TWENTY THREE**

TOBIAS

I ran, ran faster than I ever had and caught Tris right before she fell.

I knew, I knew she wasn't dead. She was still breathing but I couldn't risk anything.

The bullet had hit her in the back and didn't come out the front.

I picked her up and looked up at the room.

"Hunter!" I called out.

Hunter Peters was the medic on our team. He rushed towards us and checked on Tris's vitals.

"She's losing blood. We need to take her to the infirmary." He says.

"This way." A man comes to us. He looked like her was in his late sixties.

I followed him with Tris in my arms, still breathing.

I could see the others dealing with the crowd in the room. Probably explaining our deal.

"I'm Dr. Erland. Head of Surgery at the Bureau. I'll deal with Miss Prior." He says.

"Why are you willing to help?" I ask as my voice cracks.

"This has gone on long enough. The Bureau has crossed too many lines. It's time for us to let the world be. Most of us actually think it's time we went back to the old ways of life. A world where everyone as equal. But there were a few like David, who was kind of bearable for a while after he lost his memories but came back even more nuts than before if you ask me, who though we were above the rest." He says whilst setting up the room for Tris.

I put her on the metal table he points to on her front as he and Hunter helped Tris.

I took in a deep breath looking at them, waiting.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hunter walked towards me.

"She's fine. Nothing major got hurt. Though there is a chance for kidney damage but only one, so that's not really fatal. And with the proper technology, the cells will regenerate themselves and even the kidney will be good as new. We've given her Orcomycosiphyla, it's a serum that is extremely good for healing so she'll be able to go back to normal as soon as she wakes up. Give her a few hours. I'm going to join the others. See how it's going." He says patting my back.

I nod at him and Dr. Erland as they exit the room.

"Tris. Are you ever going to stop scaring me? I can't lose you again. Thank god you're fine!" I say to her unconscious body.

I sit there for who knows how long until Ryan came in the room with a Tab.

"Tobias. How is she doing?" Caleb says over the video chat.

"She's stable. About to wake up soon." I say.

"Thank god. I almost had a heart attack when I heard." He sighs.

"So, did we succeed?" I ask.

This sure as hell couldn't be for nothing.

"They were surprisingly cooperative. You're team's the only one to face obstacles actually." He says.

"So, they caved in?" I ask.

"Yeah. We're negotiating everything now. We're going to help rebuild the country. Paul is dealing with things on your side. You stay with Tris." He says.

"I had no intentions of leaving." I say.

"Thank you for being there for my sister." He says and I have no idea how to reply to that.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. I just finished writing the last chapter so updates will be more frequent! And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I understand why Roth killed Tris but I wish she didn't. So, as a fan of fan-fictions, I found solace in many fics with alternate endings or a fourth book or something along those lines.**

 **But I wanted a personalized fourth book. Which I will write as a fanfic. The stories still belong to Veronica. It's just to get over the ending. It's a fanfic. I have no rights over the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

TRIS

"Natalie!" I call out as I frantically search around the house.

Our little angel, Natalie Evelyn Prior was three years old.

After that fateful day when I destroyed the Resurgent Serum, Tobias and I became an essential part of the reshaping of the world.

We spent months working on building up a democratic government and when the time for elections came, Tobias and I went away together.

Since we needed some time off, Tris and I made a getaway to a far off place getting away from our hectic world.

The others had joined us there and we got married on a stranded island.

A week after coming back to Chicago, we discovered we were expecting a baby. Natalie Evelyn Prior Eaton.

There was a lot of speculations about me becoming the President. They asked me to part take in the elections for the post of President but I didn't want to.

Both Tobias and I were state Senates. I didn't want the responsibility of running a country!

Tori had won the elections, she beat Johanna by a lot of votes, especially due to her part in the establishment of democracy.

This world was so much better. Our country had fifty states and there were so many countries in this world.

Democracy brought equality to our world.

A well written constitution was laid down. It had everything explained in details.

Caleb and Cara both worked together at their own lab, Prior-Hayes. They had gotten married last year and just had a baby boy, Ryan Andrew Prior.

Will and Chris were engaged but not married. They'd been engaged for two years. Their daughter, Dara Marie Hayes was Nat's best friend.

Will had joined the Police Department and worked with Zeke and Uriah.

Shauna was much better on her legs so she also joined the Police Force. She missed the action.

Matthew worked for Caleb and Cara.

Matthew and Tori had been dating for three years.

Savanah had become a part of our little group because of her relationship with Lynn.

I shake my thoughts away as I go down to the basement entertainment room hoping to find Natalie there but no luck.

"Tris!" Tobias calls from our room and I rush up the stairs freezing at the door.

Natalie was snuggled into our comforter with her little teddy bear, PooBoo. It was supposed to be Pooh Bear but she couldn't say it.

"She looks so cute." I say.

"Yeah. She does." He smile wrapping his arms around me and our little peanut.

We were expecting our son to join us in this world soon enough. Andrew Jason Prior Eaton.

Natalie's eyes fluttered and she smiled widely as she saw us.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she says groggily.

Tobias let go of me and launch himself on the bed tickling our little angel.

"Daddy! Stop! Tickle no!" she giggle.

"You two are so cute!" I smiled as I joined them and started tickling Tobias.

Our little family was perfect.

I was always going to be thankful for Resurgence for bringing me back to life, to Tobias.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was it? Please Review and let me know your views. Comment please. And please review! Your comments inspire me. R &R!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story.**

 **I am writing another story called TOBIAS. It will be in the same format as Veronica's FOUR and only have a few stories.**

 **Links to Resurgent Covers edited/made by me 'cause I'm crazy like that and I need my covers to match with the entire series since it's like a sequel in my eyes.**

 **Which do you like best? Review on the story or PM me. I made the reddish orange one 'cause the color was closer to the first books cover.**


End file.
